With the development of technology and the improvement of life requirements of people, graphene has excellent characteristics such as hard texture, high transparency (transmissivity≈97.7%), high thermal conductivity (up to 5300 W/m·K), a high electron mobility (more than 15000 cm2/V·s) and so on, and its application on the display is gradually increasing in recent years, especially on a touch screen (as an alternative to a traditional transparent conductive thin film ITO) and in the aspect of LED.
In recent years, due to the appearance of a graphene light emitting element, the application of the graphene in the field of display can be extended. The color of the light emitted by a graphene light emitting transistor manufactured by using a graphene material can be adjusted by a gate voltage.
However, at present, the manufacturing technology and process of applying the graphene to manufacture a flexible display device is complex, resulting in high cost, and it is urgent to simplify the manufacturing process to reduce the cost.
For example, a reduced graphene, which may be converted by using grapheme oxide after being irradiated by light, has a conductive characteristic suitable for a source electrode and a drain electrode; and by adjusting the lighting processing parameters, graphene oxide can be partially converted to reduced graphene, thereby having a semiconductor characteristic. Graphene oxide without being irradiated by light has the characteristic of an insulator and can be further used for the manufacturing of an insulating layer. However, since masks of different patterns and different light irradiation parameters are needed, these procedures need to be performed independently one by one, which wastes time and energy.